The Spring Valley
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben invites Rook to meet the Tickle monsters and spend a day at the Feather Spring Valley to relax.


**A story by guestsurpise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben and Rook had been invited for a trip with the Lauhinian royal family to the valley springs in the mountains.

"I am unsure if I should go," Rook said with uncertainty.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Well, I am still learning about your new friends and I do not know if I should accompany them on such a special trip." Rook replied quietly. Unbeknownst to him, Vivo and Jape were watching him from the darkness.

"Hmmm? He is unsure of coming is he?" Jape said, now wagging his tail deviously.

"It is true that he does not know us very well, but he appears like he would be a lot of fun," Vivo smiled.

"And we did invite them both," Jape commented.

"I'm gonna go and tell the others. Jocu's going to want to hear this," Vivo smirked, now teleporting back to the realm.

"Rook listen. They may be a little weird, but they would love you to come. You've been an awesome friend to me and a great partner! I think we could both use a rest from the workload we've had for weeks," Ben said, now packing his swimming trunks. "Now go and pack! We're gonna have fun I know it!"

"Ben listen I…"

"Rook c'mon!" Ben chuckled, now walking over and gently nudging him to the door. "Go and pack some swimming clothes and towels! We're gonna have a blast!"

"Ben, I'm already packed. And what do you mean we're going to blast something?"

Ben gave him a look.

Rook blinked. "Oh. That was an expression." He cleared his throat. "But I am still unsure that…"

But Rook stopped in his tracks when he heard laughter ringing around the room. He spun around in confusion when he was suddenly pounced on from behind! Ben arched an amused eyebrow and grinned as he watched his partner get jumped!

"G-Get off of me! B-Ben!" Rook spluttered, now turning over and gasping in surprise. He was looking up at Jocu, Vivo, Jape, and Amio.

"Well well, hello Rook," Jocu smirked. Rook let out a breath of relief and stared up at them with a smirk.

"Now Jocu…how many times do I have to tell you to let us know that you are coming," Rook chuckled with no heat.

"Well I prefer the element of surprise," Jocu winked playfully. "Now then…I have heard something about you, Rook."

Rook stared in curiosity. "What do you mean? What did you hear?"

"I heard that you were unsure about coming with us to the springs. And I came to change your mind." Jocu said, now looking over his shoulder. "Bags packed, Ben?"

"Mine are. Rook still hasn't finished his." Ben smirked.

"Yes I did." Rook protested.

"Perfect then let's go." Jocu said, now sitting up and snapping his fingers, effectively taking them all to the realm.

Once there, Rook stared around the place in surprise. Everything was so fluffy, furry, and feathery! Similar to him actually. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned and was eye to eye with Amio.

"You will enjoy it Rook…we promise," Amio said, now ushering him inside.

"But I am truly a newcomer and Ben said that this was a special annual trip you all take," Rook said softly.

"And we consider you both to be family," Queen Bliss said as she and King Lauhin walked over.

"We do. And what better way for you all to see our world than to come for a small trip," King Lauhin smiled, now placing a hand on Rook's shoulder.

"Your majesty!" Rook said, now kneeling down. King Lauhin just chuckled and made him sit upright and Queen Bliss nuzzled Rook's furry cheek in greeting.

"You have nice fur young alien," Queen Bliss greeted.

"Yes he does. He reminds me of our species to an extent," King Lauhin smiled, now circling him. The brothers only chuckled, knowing their parents were taking a liking to Rook. Rook, feeling happy that he wasn't intruding, glanced over at Ben.

"I told you!" Ben said, now chuckling as Jest ran a hand over his head playfully.

"Is it time to go yet?" Jovi grinned.

"Yes, we've been waiting all day," Jape complained, now running his hands through his hair. Ben rolled his eyes and looked at Jape.

"Sorry to have inconvenienced you Mr. Diva," Ben smirked. Jape cut his eyes over at Ben and stood up, growling lowly.

"What was that, Tennyson?" Jape said.

"I said that you were being a big diva!" Ben said, but he let out a shout of shock as Jape lunged at him and Ben ran to hide behind King Lauhin!

"Come out and fight me like an alien hero you miserable little teenager!" Jape growled, now constantly trying to look over his father's shoulder. Rook's jaw hung open slightly at the entire scene.

These creatures were bigger, stronger, and faster than Ben would ever be and yet they were so gentle with him and even playful. Even going as far as to play around with him as if he was one of their own; Rook chuckled because it also reminded him of their Grant Mansion family antics.

"Come now, Jape…stop teasing him," Lauhin smirked, now looking over his shoulder and tickling Ben with his tail.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Stahahahap!" Ben laughed, now feeling the King gently bring him out in front of him.

"Now then, let's head to the mountains everyone," King Lauhin called. Everyone cheered and headed that way! It was going to be a grand adventure.

The Valley Spring mountains were located between four large mountains. It was covered in tickle trees and the water varies from warm to hot up there! The salt from the cave walls mix with the water to knead and massage the persons body.

There were plenty of fruit trees and fresh water pools as well for a person to drink and eat from for months at a time.

"Here we are!" said the king.

"Whoa!" Ben was blown away. This place looked like paradise. He went to the first hot spring and saw many living feathers swimming in the water.

"Are those...feathers?" Rook asked.

"Yes, they massage you once you settle inside the pool." Jocu said.

For the first time all day, Ben was starting to feel a little nervous. "Massage? Um..." Ben should have known this would involve some kind of tickling. What was he going to do?

Rook saw the fearful look in Ben's eyes. "It seems you are not thrilled about this trip after all."

Ben shot the Revonnahgander a glare. "No! I am thrilled! I'm gonna enjoy this to the fullest!" Ben willingly entered the hot spring. He felt the feathers wriggle against his skin. Ben clenched his mouth off to keep his laughter inside.

"You appear to be suffering." said Rook.

"N-No! I'm fine!" Ben managed to say without laughing. Before Rook knew it, he was pushed into a pool of water feathers courtesy of Jocu and Vivo.

"Enjoy it, friends!" said Jocu. "The feathers may tickle at first, but they actually massage you quite well! Just relax and it'll be very soothing!" He went to join his brothers in another pool.

Ben and Rook looked at each other. They decided not to be rude and eventually relaxed.

When they did, the feathers didn't tickle anymore. They actually felt really good, they rubbed against their feet and backs.

A furry monster waitress brought over two bottles of giggle grape juice. Rook took a nice long drink and he started to laugh. "Hahahahahahahahaha! W-Why am I laughing?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ihihihihihi's the giggle grape juice!" Ben laughed. "The mohohore you drink, the more you lahahahahahahaugh!"

Rook mentally scolded himself for drinking so much of that juice. He was laughing and at the same time...having fun.

Once the giggling wore off, Rook heard laughing and looked over to see Ben being tickled by the playful monsters. Ben looked happy and having fun. Rook knew his partner has been working so hard and the stress was getting to him.

And thanks to these monsters, Ben was his old self again.

 _'Perhaps I was was wrong about these creatures.'_ Rook thought, smiling to himself.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hey, Amiga. There's a problem with the website and I can't get into any stories. So, to answer your question from the other day, yes. That sounds like a great idea! :)**

 **Ill let you know when this problem is fixed in another story then we can chat normal again.**


End file.
